


Very, Very, Gay For You

by Smol_Moo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Wayhaught - Freeform, its bad but cute, no real plot, random singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Moo/pseuds/Smol_Moo
Summary: Waverly and Nicole go for a night out in the countryside, fluff ensues





	Very, Very, Gay For You

It was a cool Friday afternoon, and Waverly was driving WAY too fast.

Nicole sat in the drivers seat, she was sitting up straight and was terrified.

“WAVES SLOW DOWN” she yelled at her girlfriend. Waverly stayed looking ahead but yelled back “But we could get there so much faster this way!”, “IF WE EVEN SURVIVE” Nicole answered, fear evident on her face. Waverly took her eyes off the road for a second and looked at Nicole. She looked terrified. Like “My-girlfriend-is-calling-and-I’m-at-a-strip-joint-with-her-pregnant-sister” terrified. Waverly slowly decreased the speed of the Jeep.

Once they were driving at a normal speed again, Nicole went off. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, WE COULD HAVE DIED, ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED AND YOU WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP”. Waverly had been smiling. She wasn’t smiling anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I just got excited in the moment. Adrenaline and everything. I should have been more careful you’re right that was insane”. Nicole looked at Waverly. She wasn’t done yet. They had been driving for a while on that one long road but when Waverly started speeding for no reason, it scared the hell out of Nicole. “What the hell made you decided ‘Oh I’m going to start speeding may way down the countryside at a bajillion kilometres per hour’?!”. Waverly shrugged “it was open road and I was bored. I’m really sorry, I didn’t even realize how fast I was going”.

Nicole took a deep breath. “Waverly, you’re insane. And I love you. Please warn me next time, and try not to do it again”. Waverly looked at Nicole and smiled “How did I get so lucky?” She asked. Nicole smirked. “Pay attention to the road Waves. You may not be speeding, but we aren’t dying today”.

They talked for a bit but soon the conversation died out. The radio quietly pumped out some old country sounding music. 

After another 20 minutes or so of driving and quiet singing along to the music, when the song Copperhead Road started to blare from the jeeps radio. Nicole sat up a bit, and Waverly turned up the volume. The sun was just starting to set, and they were in the middle of nowhere.

“Now the revenue man wanted Grandaddy bad. He headed up the holler with everything he had. 'Fore my time but I've been told. He never come back from Copperhead Road” they sang, loud and happy. Waverly pulled up to the bottom of the mountain where they usually climbed on Fridays. 

Nicole and Waverly piled out of the Jeep and grabbed their packs. Soon they were climbing, up and up and across a cliffside, and up a bit more. Soon they reached their ledge. Nicole spread out their blanket and Waverley set out the food. They sat together, looking out over the badlands and eating their food.

Waverly sighed in content. It was perfect, her night was perfect. Everything about this was perfect. She looked back over the sun-set covered badlands.

Nicole was looking at her girlfriend, she was beautiful, she thought. The golden light of the sunset reflecting off her face. 

“It’s beautiful” Waverly said, looking out at the view. “It sure is” Nicole agreed, looking at her girlfriend. Waverly shifted her position to meet Nicole’s stare. “You aren’t even looking” she pointed out. Nicole smiled “Yet what I see is beautiful, maybe even more then what you‘re looking at”. Waverly blushed and looked up “well, I’m sure whatever it was you are looking at, is nothing compared to what I see right now”. Waverly’s blush was bad, but Nicole’s, it was worse. And to Waverly, it was the cutest thing in the whole wide world.

Nicole was looking at Waverly, she looked at her like she was the world. The sun, the stars, hellfire, warm summer day clouds, and everything in between. Her Waverly.

Likewise, Waverly was looking at Nicole like she was the only thing worth seeing.

The two of them moved, and soon, Waverly was leaning against Nicole, and Nicole had her arms around her girlfriends waist, holding her closer.

The two of the stayed like that until the night grew icy, and they decided it was time to go home.

They climbed back down the mountain and hopped in the car. By the time they got there, the night was crisp and sharp with cold. Waverly was shivering by the time they reached the Jeep, and Nicole reached behind her and grabbed a hoodie. Waverley shoved it over her head, and took a deep breath in. The hoodie smelt like Nicole. Like vanilla dipped donuts and happiness. Nicole was also cold, and so she grabbed her police hoodie from the back seat as well, and she offered to drive. Waverly, sleepy and happy, agreed to let her drive. No psychopathic driving skills today. 

———

Waverly was asleep within minutes. The windows were rolled down, and both Waverly and Nicole were drowning in hoodies and happiness. Some kind of ridiculous song came on over the radio, and Nicole hummed along as she drove, occasionally glancing at her adorable girlfriend asleep in the passengers seat. 

Once they arrive home, Nicole carefully picked up Waverley and carried her to bed. Nicole got changed and slid into bed next to her small warm lover.

She started to get comfortable, when she felt movement from the woman next to her. “Hey Baby” Nicole whispered. Wavelry mumbled sleepily “were you just going to let me sleep in my clothes?” She asked, voice thick with exhaustion. “Yes” Nicole admitted, a slight smile creeping across her face as she remembered how much Waverley hated sleeping in her clothes. “Nicccccccc” Waverley groaned “how could youuu”. Nicole started shaking. “Hey don’t laugh at me!” Waverly cried. Nicole tried, she really did, but no matter how much she tried (she even used police techniques), she could help the laughter the washed over her.

“NICOLE” Waverly whined “Stop laughinggg!”. She didn’t stop. “Make me” Nicole said, the grin on her face spreading (if possible) even wider. Waverly looked at her. Her exhaustion was gone, now there was a challenge in place. Waverly moved so she was laying on top of Nicole. And then she kissed her. It was soft and caring. But soon it turned into the challenge it was supposed to be. Everything suddenly got more... intense. Nicole kissed Waverley like there was nothing left in this world that could make her happy. Like Waverly was her happy place. Because that’s exactly what she is. 

They kissed for a long time, reviling in the company of each other. Nicole thought she would never get old of this. Of Waverly Earp and her adorableness. Of kissing her senseless after a night out. Of falling in love over and over every time she looked at her. 

“Mmm you’re so gay” Waverly muttered into the kiss. “What?” Nicole asked, a blush spreading across her face. And then she realized, “oh my god did I say all that out loud” she asked, horrified. 

“Yes you did” Waverley said, kissing Nicole’s forehead.

“Oh... well then” Nicole said “yes. I am very, very gay. For you”

After a fair bit more kissing, Waverly got changed and they curled up together. Sleep fell over them, and they were as content as demon hunters could be.


End file.
